El reencuentro con mi 'amigo' Sherlock
by SherlockianJWSH
Summary: Sherlock regresa a la vida de John luego de tres años, éste se había comprometido, pero ¿Sherlock aceptará eso? Contiene slash.


Han pasado dos meses desde que Sherlock Holmes regresó a mi vida, o mejor dicho, desde que yo comencé a vivir de nuevo.

Aún recuerdo cuando tocó a mi puerta, nunca pensé que estaba muerto, solo lo daba como ausente, negándome a la realidad, pero nunca creí que mis fantasías eran ciertas.

No dijo nada, simplemente entró al living y miró cada rincón de la habitación hasta finalmente mirarme a mí, seguramente examinando mis expresiones al verlo.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, por un momento pensé que yo había fallecido y me encontraba en el cielo con el, pero no era así, estaba enfrente mío, observándome.

-John…- Dijo, acercándose a mi.

Estaba contento de que esté vivo, pero a la vez, estaba enojado por no haberme dicho hace tres años que estaba con vida. Como un reflejo de mi furia no pude evitar hacer otra cosa que abofetear a mi compañero, éste cayó al piso del golpe. Un segundo después se echaba a reír.

-Lo siento…- Le dije titubeando, mientras que le daba mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Es comprensible… veo que te has casado.- Me dijo rápidamente.

-Si, hace dos años…-

-Lo sé- Dijo interrumpiéndome. –Te has casado con una bella mujer, John, la enfermera Mary, por lo visto ella quiere tener hijos lo cual tú te niegas. Puedo deducir que únicamente se ven en la cena y el resto del día apenas intercambian palabras. -

-¡Sherlock!- Grité enfadado. –Después de haberte creído muerto, regresas ¿Y simplemente deduces como está mi matrimonio?-

-Bueno, no se como se manejan estas situaciones….- Decía mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. –Oh… déjeme pensar, seguramente se preguntará como me he salvado y el porqué mi ausencia. ¿Verdad?-

-Muy bien, Sherlock, acertaste.- Dije con sarcasmo.

Sherlock se había molestado por tal contestación, pero eso no le impidió contarme los hechos.

- John, debes saber que, Moriarty tenía muchos secuaces, pero uno de ellos, era el más unido a el… su nombre es Sebastian Moran. Inmediatamente al ver a su líder suicidándose, sintió una profunda tristeza y un deseo de venganza hacia mí...-

-Pero… - Le interrumpí. -Yo observé cuando te caías, pude ver tu cuerpo pálido, sin pulso…- Al pronunciar estas palabras se me cortaba la voz.

- Debo decirte, querido amigo, que si yo no fingía mi muerte, tanto usted como Lestrade y Mrs Hudson iban a ser asesinados. No tenía otra alternativa. Le pedí a Molly que me consiga una pastilla la cual hace que mi corazón no bombeé por treinta segundos.

Antes de mi encuentro con Moriarty sabía que había un sesenta por ciento de posibilidades de que tenga que fingir mi muerte… Y así ocurrió, él se había suicidado, enseguida tomé la pastilla y allí fue cuando me tiré al vacío, si, John, seguramente te preguntarás como sobreviví a tan semejante altura. Debo decirte que son tan solo doscientos cincuenta metros, cabía la posibilidad de un cincuenta y seis por ciento de que yo muriera. Cuando intentaste tomar mi pulso, ya estaba con el efecto de la pastilla. Molly le informó con anterioridad a Mycroft de lo que iba a ocurrir, por lo tanto, cuando yo estaba inconsciente vinieron sus colegas a llevarme hacia el hospital privado, cuyo dueño es mi hermano, en tan solo dos días yo ya me encontraba en perfecto estado.

Mientras me encontraba ahí, Moran intentó asesinarme, pero la seguridad del hospital era extremadamente segura. Allí me percaté de su existencia y de sus intenciones. En estos tres años estuve intentando encontrarlo, fue bastante complicado, lo tuve que seguir por seis países europeos, pero finalmente cayó con un truco bastante simple… Me encontraba en París, sabía perfectamente que me seguía, decidí caminar por un callejón, cuando en menos de un segundo ya se había aparecido…

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que, tenía tantos deseos de matarme, que no se percató de los policías escondidos entre los tejados…

Esto ocurrió hace dos días, por lo que verás ansiaba volver a verte… Debo agradecerle a Mycroft, sin el, Moran seguiría suelto por las calles de Londres.

En cuanto a los medios, mi hermano y el detective Lestrade (El cual fue informado de los hechos hace una semana) se encargaron de comunicarle a todos los diarios que fue un engaño el suicidio, quedó pautado que un periodista inventó esa versión y yo estaba cansado de la popularidad que había obtenido por lo cual no desmentí la versión y fui a Francia a resolver otros casos. Pero como ya han pasado tres años, la prensa lo va a comunicar en unos días, estoy seguro de que al haber pasado tres años no tendré la misma magnitud de antes...-

Luego de contar tan increíble historia, se quedó observándome como siempre lo ha hecho, como en los viejos tiempos…

-No se que decir… No hagas eso de nuevo.- Le contesté mientras le traía un vaso de agua a mi compañero.

Sherlock me miró confundido, observó mi rostro mientras le daba el vaso. –No entiendo, John. –

-Si que entiende- Le dije molesto. –No me mires con esa mirada.-

-¡Ay John…! ¿Otra vez vas a hablar de mi mirada "especial" y de mis pómulos?- Luego tomó un sorbo de agua.

–Un momento… - Le dije. -¿Por qué la informaste a Lestrade que estabas vivo antes que a mí?-

Me miró, pude notarle una pequeña sonrisa.

–John, primero te digo que no fue mi idea informarle a Lestrade, fue idea de mi hermano y segundo debo decirte que ayer fui a ver a Mrs Hudson en 221B Baker Street, todavía no puede creerlo, le dije que buscara todas las cosas mías que había guardado y las vuelva a poner en su lugar. No se si está contenta o enfadada luego de que le haya pedido eso… -

Me quedé atónito luego de lo que me había dicho, decidió informarme a mí en último lugar… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy nada para el? Cuando volví a entrar en razón, me percaté de que Sherlock se había parado enfrente de mí.

-… Hay una razón, por la cual yo decidí venir aquí en último lugar, estos tres años Mycroft me ha informado de cómo marchaba tu vida… Vine aquí en último lugar porque, yo valoro mucho a Lestrade (a pesar de haberse dejado influenciar por Moriarty), y a Mrs Hudson, pero al que más valoro… es a ti John.-

En ese momento, me pareció haber visto a Sherlock, quizás, tan solo quizás sonrojado...

No sabía que decir, nunca sé que decir enfrente de esa potente mirada.

Mientras estábamos uno enfrente del otro, escuché el sonido de las llaves.

-Preséntanos.- Dijo Sherlock antes de que entrara Mary.

Al entrar claramente se notaba que el trabajo la tenía agotada, al mirarnos automáticamente me miró confusa.

-Hola querida… Te presento a, bueno, ya sabes quien es… Sherlock Holmes- Le dije.

-Oh, ¡Imposible! ¡No puedo creer que por fin conozca a Holmes! Mi marido siempre me ha hablado de usted, yo siempre supe que usted no había muerto, aunque en parte estas ideas fueron dadas por él, ¿Sabe?- Decía mientras sonreía, yo la conozco muy bien, no estaba contenta, es más, se notaba su disgusto.

-Un gusto conocerla Mary Watson- Dijo Sherlock cortésmente, con una sonrisa un poco sobre actuada… -¿Cómo le está yendo con el hombre que está tratando de seducirla? ¿Un enfermero? No, espere, ¡Ya veo…! Es un gerente, obviamente usted lo rechaza…-

-¡¿Perdón?- Contestó mi esposa, me quedé mudo, no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

-Por favor, no lo niegue, ¿No observa sus uñas? Las uñas del dedo índice y del pulgar derecho están gastadas más que las otras, lo cual indica que usted lo empujó en forma de rechazo, ¿Cómo saber que era un hombre? Simplemente se huele el perfume masculino desde aquí, hay que decir es una fragancia bastante horrible, ¿Cómo sé que es un gerente? Fácil, si hubiese sido alguien de rango menor usted lo hubiese empujado con más fuerza, pero con éste hombre usted trató de no herirlo ya que podría poner en riesgo su trabajo.-

Hubo un fúnebre silencio por un par de segundos… el cual Sherlock interrumpió:

-Un placer conocerla Mary- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. –John, mañana ven a visitarme a nuestro apartamento. Me retiro, saludos.- Dijo mientras salía hacia la calle, calculo que tomará un taxi en la avenida principal.

Después de lo ocurrido mi esposa me estuvo hablando por una hora sobre lo desubicado que es Sherlock Holmes.

Ese día no cenamos, fui el primero en irme a acostar, podría sonar ridículo pero, estaba esperando ansioso por ir al día siguiente a 221B Baker Street, desde que Sherlock fingió su muerte, estuve viviendo allí diez meses hasta que me mudé aquí con Mary, finalmente regresaría a aquel hogar.

Dormí tan solo dos horas, al ver el reloj indicaba que era la una de la mañana. A mi costado estaba Mary profundamente dormida.

No podía esperar más. Me levanté, me cambié de ropa y fui a la avenida a buscar un taxi, el cual no tardó en aparecer. En menos de cinco minutos ya me encontraba en mi destino, no cambió nada, seguía igual que siempre... Lo único que había cambiado, era que yo ya no estaba ahí.

Todavía seguía conservando las llaves, así que entré sin tocar el timbre, no quería despertar a Mrs Hudson.

Al entrar procuré de hacer silencio, pero al ir hacia la habitación principal observé a Sherlock sentado en el sillón mirando hacia la pared la cual había baleado y dibujado una cara feliz cuando estábamos en un uno de nuestros primeros casos.

-Te demoraste en venir.- Me dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Pero tú habías dicho… Ah, ya entiendo, ya sabías que vendría antes…-

No me contestó, decidí sentarme en el sillón que está a la izquierda de el.

No había ninguna luz prendida, sólo se veía a la Luna por la ventana, pero alumbraba lo suficiente como para dejarme observar la decoración, pude notar que había varias cajas en el piso, seguramente son las que Mrs Hudson le trajo. Lo demás estaba igual.

Nos quedamos sentados mirando hacia la pared por media hora, realmente, no se si fue media hora, quizás fue más, o quizás fue segundos.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta de que he me había quedado dormido, pude observar que Sherlock tocaba el violín mientras me miraba despertar, ya entiendo como conseguí dormirme. Al ver por la ventana seguía estando oscuro, ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? ¿Media hora? No importaba, el seguía tocando hermosas melodías, su mirada no se apartaba de mi. Tardé en darme cuenta, pero, mi mirada tampoco se apartaba de él, yo también lo veía.

-Mary se va a preocupar.- Dijo mientras dejaba de tocar y guardaba el violín. –John, son las cuatro y media de la mañana, a esta hora tu esposa debe estar despertándose para ir a su turno de la mañana.-

-¿Me estás echando?- Le dije riéndome.

-No… No es lo que quise decir…- Sherlock dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana. –Pero si no estás en tú casa a esta hora ella inmediatamente sabrá que tú estás aquí.-

-No te preocupes.- Le dije. –No pasará nada…-

Por un momento no nos dijimos nada, Sherlock seguía mirando hacia la ventana mientras que yo miraba la pared, los muebles, las cajas, toda la habitación…

Sherlock rompió el silencio.

-John, esta va a ser el último día en el que estés aquí.- Dijo sin apartar la vista.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?- Protesté.

-No soy un buen anfitrión pero, espero que esta noche la hayas pasado bien… Va a ser tu última noche aquí porque se que nunca más volverás, yo iré a visitarte a tu casa de vez en cuando... Pero cuando no esté Mary, por favor… Ah, y no te preocupes con los casos, los resolveré yo solo, de vez en cuando iré por ti para que me ayudes, pero muy pocas veces, lo prometo…-

No entendía que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo eso? ¿Acaso no sabe el valor que tiene esta casa para mí?

-No entiendo que estás diciendo.- Alcanzaba a decir.

-Vamos, John… Sabemos perfectamente lo que nos pasa, tu vida cambió en estos tres años, pronto ella te convencerá, tendrás hijos y envejecerán juntos viviendo felices por siempre.-

Tardé en responderle, pero, quizás el...

-…Sherlock, acaso… ¿estás celoso? – Esta pregunta repercutió mucho en el, ya que se podía ver sus ojos exaltados. –No tienes porque estarlo, ¿No lo sabes leyendo mi rostro? En cuanto a Mary yo nunca sentí na…-

Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta lo que estaba por decir, ya era demasiado tarde, era la verdad que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón. No hicimos nada más que miramos.

Repetía Sherlock devuelta -Tú esposa... Debes ir con…- Lo interrumpí, me paré y me acerqué hacia donde estaba él sentado.

-Hoy no iré con Mary, hoy me quedaré contigo.-

-… Está bien.- Me contestaba en voz baja.

Luego de eso, cuando miré hacia la ventana ya estaba saliendo el sol, por lo que fui a la cocina y evitando no abrir la heladera (quién sabrá lo que habrá quedado ahí…) me hice el desayuno, le pregunté a Sherlock si quería algo pero este me dijo que no.

Ambos nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, mi compañero leía el diario mientras que yo desayunaba.

-Puedes irte si quieres.- Propuso..

-Sabes que no me iré…- Le dije entre risas, él se río también. Ambos nos reíamos.

Luego, a las siete de la mañana apareció Mrs Hudson, la cual se sorprendió de verme.

-¿Tan temprano John? Bueno, ayer traje la mitad de las cajas, aquí están las otras…-

-Muchas gracias Mrs Hudson- Dijo Sherlock sonriendo. –Tardaré meses en ordenarlas, pero por suerte usted no botó nada. –

-Sabes que nunca haría eso Sherlock.- Dijo Mrs Hudson. – ¡Pero recuerda que no soy tu ama de llaves! Bueno chicos, me voy a comprar… - Luego ella nos mira sonriendo calidamente mientras sale de la habitación.

No faltó mucho para que Mary me mandara un mensaje a mi celular, el cual decía

"Estás con ese fanfarrón, ¿verdad?"

Le contesté: "Si, mañana regreso a casa…".

Sherlock dejó el diario en la mesa y se dedicaba a mirarme en como respondia los mensajes, se sentía bastante incómodo que me estuviera observando en como yo respondía los mensajes.

Mary me respondió enseguida, decía "Ya basta John, día tras día siempre me hablabas de el, ahora que volvió te vas corriendo a su lado, ya entiendo que está pasando entre ustedes."

No sabía como reaccionar, empecé a reír de una forma incómoda.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Sherlock, al verme de esa manera.

Entre risas le respondía –Lo que pasa es que Mary cree que nosotros somos… -

No pude terminar la oración ya que me seguía riendo, esperaba ver a mi compañero riéndose al igual que yo, pero al verlo, nunca había visto su rostro tan serio, enseguida mis risas se detuvieron.

-Sabrás que, yo he estudiado y aprendido un montón de cosas, pero, hay algo que no entiendo...- Decía vacilando.

Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

-Hay algo en tu mirada, John, que no he visto en cualquier otra persona. Cuando me miras, veo esa mirada distinta. ¿Por qué? Debes saber que me avergüenza hablar de estos temas…- Decía mientras se ocultaba el rostro con una de sus manos, no le contesté, ¿Había que contestarle?

Minutos después retiró su mano y siguió hablando:

-En estos tres años, siempre pensé en ti, eres mi único amigo. Pensé que debía decírtelo, después de todo es nuestro último día juntos…-

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo así? No quiero, me niego a que éste sea mi último día aquí.

Sherlock continuaba diciendo:

-No se muy bien lo que es esto, pero, no te considero mi mejor amigo, te considero algo más… No se como llamarlo… ¿"Súper mejor amigo"? No, eso no… -

Finalmente le contesté.

-¿Me amas, Sherlock?-

Al escuchar esto queda perplejo y confundido. ¿Realmente es así? ¿El amor…?

-John, ¿Tú me amas?- Me preguntó.

En ese momento en mi mente vinieron todas las aventuras con las cuales pasé con el, cuando nos presentó mi amigo Mike, cuando maté a un asesino en serie antes de que hiriera a mi compañero, cuando apareció Irene Adler, cuando buscábamos a el sabueso, cuando fingió su muerte… todo.

Me había dado cuenta de que, cuando me casé, cuando me fui de Baker Street trataba de olvidarlo, pero nunca pude. Siempre estuviste en mis sueños, siempre estuviste en mi. Nunca te habías ido.

-Sherlock, tú sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.- Nos miramos, intercambiamos miradas, una y otra vez. ¿Qué tal si…? Lentamente me fui acercando hasta que nuestros labios rozaban, él trato de alejarse un poco, pero con mis manos en sus mejillas lo retuve. Nos besamos, ¿Quizás habrá sido su primer beso…? Traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible, fui gentil, lo más amable que pude, escuchaba la respiración entre un beso y otro, cuando de repente los brazos de Sherlock están sobre mis hombros.

-Te amo.- Dijo mi compañero en voz baja, mirando hacia un costado.

-Te amo.- Le dije. El me miraba sorprendido.

-¿Y… Mary?-

-No hables de ella ahora.- Le dije.

-¿Te irás cuándo este día termine?- Me preguntó, cuando ví su rostro observé que unas lágrimas le caían.

-No, yo me quedaré aquí...- Le dije sonriendo, el también sonrió.

Le volví a besar, ésta vez Sherlock respondía con más intensidad. Esa mirada que siempre me había incomodado, ahora la encuentro llena de cariño.

Ambos fuimos hacia nuestra habitación, el parecía nervioso, me dijo que le ayude si hacía algo mal. Me reí, le dije que no se preocupe.

Nos sentamos en el borde de la cama, Sherlock trataba de evitar verme ya que ocultaba su rostro sonrojado. Uno por uno fui desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Mientras que el (por petición mia) me sacó la remera. Lentamente fui quitándole los pantalones, ya que sentí que se iba a desmayar de la vergüenza que tenía.

Cada uno miro el cuerpo del otro, el de Sherlock era tal cual yo me lo había imaginado, pálido, delgado, dos lunares en el cuello... Nos acercamos, él me abrazaba, mientras que yo le demostraba lo mucho que había sufrido y extrañado su presencia, su aroma, todo se lo demostraba con mis cálidas manos. Escuchaba a mi compañero respirar con mucha dificultad, resistiéndose. Luego besé sus mejillas, sus pómulos, besé sus hombros, su cintura, todo. El en cada momento me miraba y con sus manos acariciaba mi pelo en una forma tierna y gentil. Ese día nos mostramos completamente, cada uno desnudo frente al cuerpo del otro, nos amamos como nunca cualquier hombre lo pudiera haber hecho.

A partir de ese día nunca más dejé 221B Baker Street.

Le tuve que explicar a Mary que yo ya no podía estar con ella, pensé que se iba a enfadar, pero lo tomó de una forma más tranquila, ahora está saliendo con el gerente del hospital el cual había rechazado con anterioridad.

Sherlock fue el cual le informó a Mycroft lo nuestro, se lo tomó con bastante tranquilidad, y por sorpresa con mucha alegría. Cada vez que nos visita pregunta cuando nos casaremos.

En cuanto a Mrs Hudson, cuando le informamos que somos una pareja se había sorprendido, ya que pensó que éramos una pareja desde hace mucho antes, me parece que tiene razón, ya lo éramos.

Dos meses después me encuentro aquí, con Sherlock al lado mio, resolviendo casos y amándonos, y de vez en cuando discutiendo sobre el sistema solar.

Fin.


End file.
